1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal capable of enhancing a Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC) rating by providing a shielding unit that prevents an electromagnetic wave occurring from an antenna from propagating to a measuring region for the HAC rating.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions.
While the portable terminal transmits or receives wireless signals, an electromagnetic wave may occur. Since the electromagnetic wave may be harmful to a human's body or other electronic components, a structure to shield the electromagnetic wave is required.
Furthermore, the electromagnetic wave occurring from the portable terminal may badly influence on a device such as a hearing aid. To solve this problem, there have been provided technical methods to enhance a Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC) rating of a portable terminal when a hearing aid approaches to a receiver that outputs call sound of the portable terminal.